


People Like You and Me

by fearnotthedemons



Series: Step Into the Sun [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, he just needs to get slapped around a lil bit before he's Redeemable, prompt, sort of but not really anti cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearnotthedemons/pseuds/fearnotthedemons
Summary: Cullen Rutherford was prepared for a lot of things when he joined the Inquisition. He was not prepared to see her again.





	People Like You and Me

“Who told you I need fixing?” she asked Cullen, voice low and dangerous, lightning crackling under her skin. “And what made you believe them?”

 

He took a step back and held his hands up as though they might protect him against her words. They didn’t. They couldn’t. Not when she was firing accusations at him like they were spells, sparking and cracking and hitting their mark with frightening accuracy.

 

“Surana, I’m--you know I--” he fumbled.

 

“Say my name, you bastard,” she snarled, glaring up at the cowering templar. “You owe me that much, at least.”

 

“ _Finch_.”

 

Her name fell from his lips like a prayer, one of the many shameful confessions he’d made in the eyes of the Maker.

 

“I am not some broken thing for you to pity,” she said, practically glowing with unused magic. “My magic is not a curse, and I am _not_ ashamed, no matter how much you think I should be.” She shook her head, disgusted. “You templars are all the same, I see that now. Afraid of what you don’t understand and can’t control.”

 

“I don’t--I never wanted--I’m _not_ trying to control you.”

 

“Oh? The Chantry has said much the same thing for centuries now. How are your words any less empty?”

 

Cullen searched her gaze, desperate for even the smallest trace of pity. He found none.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos greatly appreciated :)


End file.
